Kiss the girl
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Galinda knows Elphaba and Fiyero are interested in one another. But she feels Fiyero needs a bit of a push. Her advice is simple. Just Kiss the Girl. Musicalverse. Fiyeraba. One-shot. Inspired by the song from "The Little Mermaid"


**Kiss the Girl**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned _Wicked _and _Disney, _my life would be almost perfect.**

**AN. I kind of love _The Little Mermaid, _and although my favourite song is "Part of your world (reprise)" (Don't ask), I do love "Kiss the Girl" and I don't know how but I thought I could make it a Fiyeraba. **

**Let me know what you think! (And as always, check my blog!)**

**This is my last one-shot that I had stored away. I have 3 chapters left to write of my latest multi-chapter fic before I post it! I don't exactly have any clue what is going to be _in _those three chapters... (ok, i know what has to happen in 1, but I don't know how that's going to happen). **

Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands) was a girl of many talents. She could charm a boy into doing pretty much anything she asked him to with a simple toss of her hair; she could make any one over to highlight their best features; and she could find the smallest difference between any two shades of pink.

Galinda also had a special skill which came in handy with one of her favourite hobbies- matchmaking. She had this inner radar that enabled her to tell when one person was interested in another.

In the past, she'd mostly used this to tell which boys were interested in _her, _but then she'd discovered that helping two people finding one another (and getting the credit for such) was much more satisfying.

So, it was almost painfully obvious to her that Fiyero Tiggular, scandalacious Vinkun prince and her ex-boyfriend was interested in her best friend and roommate, Elphaba Thropp.

And it was almost as obvious that Elphaba was both completely oblivious to these feelings and returned them.

Galinda could understand why Elphaba hadn't said or done anything to act on these feelings- she would hardly believe there was any hope of Fiyero feeling anything towards her. But what the blonde couldn't understand was why Fiyero hadn't done anything about it.

So, she decided that bringing together 'Fiyeraba' would be her new project over the summer. Momsie and Popsicle had agreed to let Galinda invite her friends to their summer home overlooking Lake Chorge for summer vacation.

So Elphaba, Nessa, Fiyero and Boq had happily accepted the invitations and come to the beautiful lakeside house. Elphaba had been happy to come, but it had taken a _lot _of convincing on Galinda's part to get her best friend to buy a bathing suit and actually spend time by or in the water.

But finally, Elphaba had caved in and bought what Galinda had informed her was called a "tankini", which was a simple plain dark purple and Elphaba had insisted on buying a matching sarong so she could cover up as much as possible. Bathing suits definitely revealed more skin that she usually did or was comfortable with.

And just for fun, and because "hats are in this summer" (as Galinda had argued), Galinda had bought her a black straw wide-brimmed hat which Galinda had fastened a purple ribbon around it to match.

And Galinda almost beamed when it all came together. If Fiyero's reaction the first time he saw her was anything to go by, it was definshly a success. So, Galinda sat back and observed her friends for the first few days.

And it wasn't long before she became extremely frustrated on Fiyero's part. Finally, she cornered him.

"For the love of Oz, will you just kiss her already?"

Fiyero was completely startled. He turned to stare at Galinda, who was dressed in a pink bikini, her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"What are you talking about, Glin?" he asked innocently.

She wasn't fooled. "Elphie. You're driving me crazy!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fiyero tried valiantly to deny anything, but he'd forgotten who he was talking to.

Galinda crossed her arms, and stared Fiyero down until he sighed and relented. "Ok! What do you want me to say, Galinda?" he demanded.

"Just admit to me that you have feelings for her."

Fiyero hesitated. "Fine, I have feelings for her," he admitted.

Galinda's annoyed expression vanished and she clapped her hands happily. "I knew it! So, _why _in Oz's name haven't you done anything about it?"

Fiyero looked at her as though it were obvious. "Are you kidding me, Glin? She'd never believe me if I told her how I felt."

"So don't tell her, _show _her," Galinda suggested. "Just kiss her!"

"Oh, just kiss her," Fiyero replied sarcastically. "It's that simple. I go over and kiss her and there's no chance of her slapping me or hexing me or… Oz only knows what. You've seen her magic at work."

Galinda had, but still thought her advice was both brilliant and simple.

"Fiyero, just think about it. She might surprise you."

She skipped off to join Elphaba and Nessa, who were sitting on the sand by the water watching Boq build an elaborate sandcastle.

Fiyero had gone back to the house to get sunscreen, which they had forgotten that morning. Both Nessa and Galinda had fair skin which burned easily, and Fiyero had volunteered to go back and get it- mostly because Elphaba had been about to go and… it seemed the gentlemanly thing to do.

But he'd gotten distracted on the way back, watching the sun shine off Elphaba's shining raven hair, and Galinda had eventually noticed and come over to get the sunscreen herself.

His mind swirling with Galinda's words, Fiyero sank down onto the grass, still gazing at Elphaba's back.

He didn't know what it was, but since the Lion Cub… everything had changed. Breaking up with Galinda had been the easiest part and fortunately, she had taken it well and they remained good friends. But he had no clue as what to do next.

Fiyero knew he almost kissed Elphaba in the clearing, with the Cub; and had wished so many times since he had leaned forward that final inch and done it, instead of running off. And now he was sitting there, as he had many times in the months that had followed that moment, watching Elphaba and trying to pinpoint exactly what is was about her that drew him to her.

There was just something about her… he'd noticed since that day that when they were alone, she barely spoke… which was a big change for Elphaba. She didn't say much, and Fiyero sometimes got the impression she was being careful with what she _did _say, lest it bring up the Cub and That Moment.

Despite what Fiyero had said to her that day "do you ever let anyone else talk?" he didn't mind Elphaba talking. Especially when it was about something she was passionate about and her eyes would light up and the passion in her voice just made him want to… well, take Galinda's advice and just kiss her.

And he didn't know why, but this shy silence she'd adopted when alone with him was even more attractive. Maybe it was just the thought of Elphaba being _shy _about anything, she was always so confident and sure of herself. Or she pretended to be. Very rarely did she reveal any vulnerability she was feeling.

Almost as if she could feel his gaze on her, Elphaba abruptly turned and met his gaze. Seeing him sitting alone so far away, she looked at him quizzically.

Fiyero shot her a half-grin and immediately jumped to his feet, heading over to her and the other.

'_Yes, you want her,' _a voice in his head piped up. '_Shut up,'_ he returned immediately.

'_Look at her, you know you do,' _the little voice argued back. Fiyero couldn't argue with that, but he ignored the voice pointedly.

To help with the "Fiyeraba Project" as Galinda had dubbed it, she had to enlist Boq and Nessarose to help.

"Fiyeraba?" Boq frowned in confusion.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Fiyero and Elphaba? Fiyeraba? Get with the program, Boq, _really,_" she complained and Boq shot a look at Nessarose, who was stifling a smile.

Nessa volunteered to try first and waited for a moment until she could _conveniently _find herself alone with Fiyero.

She grabbed the moment when Elphaba was cleaning the kitchen after dinner with Boq's assistance and Galinda was talking with her parents.

"Fiyero? Can I give you some advice?" she asked bluntly, wheeling herself into the living room where Fiyero was sitting alone.

It took Fiyero a moment to think what Nessa could possibly want to give him advice on.

"Galinda's been talking to you, hasn't she?"

"She may have mentioned something," Nessa agreed, smiling.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Great. Thanks for the offer, Nessa, but I'm fine."

"Fiyero, Galinda may think she knows Elphaba best- being her best friend and everything; but she's my _sister._"

"I'm aware of that fact, yes," Fiyero replied, not understanding the point.

"Galinda claims that she knows Elphaba likes you too. I can't say I know that for a fact, Elphaba would never say anything to anyone about it if she did, not even Galinda or I. She's far too private for that."

"Ok…" Fiyero said uncertainly.

"I don't even know if she'd say anything if you went up to her now and told her about your feelings," Nessa admitted.

Fiyero groaned, this didn't help him at all. "I don't even know what I'd say to her," he sighed.

"Well… maybe you can ask her another way. Without talking."

"So, what? You think I should take Galinda's advice and just kiss her?"

Nessarose shrugged. "It's one way to ask her and get an answer quickly without needing to say a word. You wouldn't have to say a single word."

"It's also a good way to lose a limb with your sister," Fiyero pointed out. Then he paused. "Do you think she does feel anything towards me?"

"I think it's possible," Nessa agreed. "But I can't say for sure."

Fiyero didn't know what to make of it, but all of this thinking was making his head hurt. He stepped outside for some air.

It was a beautiful night, the sky was full of stars and it was a full moon. He didn't know how long he'd been out there before the door opened and Elphaba stepped out onto the porch.

"Coffee?" she asked, sitting down beside him and handing him a mug.

Fiyero grinned. "How did you know I was just thinking that would be great?"

Elphaba smiled wryly. "Maybe I'm psychic."

He chuckled and took a sip.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Yes… we don't have anything like this in Munchkinland. We have a river, but… it's not really the same. Nessa's loving it."

Then she turned to him. "Are you?"

Fiyero was surprised. "Do I not look like I'm having fun?"

She shrugged. "I've just noticed you seem a bit quiet the last day or two. Keeping to yourself a bit."

Fiyero hesitated, not sure what excuse to give. "Yeah, I've just been… thinking."

"Does it hurt?" she teased immediately and he grinned.

"A little actually. That's why I came outside for some fresh air."

She laughed.

"So, what were you thinking about?" she asked.

Fiyero paused. "I was thinking about you actually."

Elphaba froze and blushed. "Me?"

"Yeah… I was wondering why… why you picked purple," he blurted, unable to think of anything else.

Elphaba looked bewildered. "What?"

Fiyero cringed, hoping it didn't sound as creepy to her as it had sounded coming from his mouth.

"Your bathing suit… it's purple. I just figured you would have picked black," he finished lamely.

Elphaba was still staring at him as though he was crazy, but not creepy, so that was a good sign.

"You're sitting here wondering about the colour of my bathing suit?" she asked slowly.

"Well… I'm just sitting here and random things jump into my head… that happened to be the thing when you came out," Fiyero explained, deciding not to mention it was because he was thinking about how beautiful she looked in it and what it did for her figure.

"Right," Elphaba said and then decided she didn't want to delve too deeply into the male brain.

She shrugged lightly. "I was shopping with Galinda. She refused to let me buy anything black, and I refused to wear anything pink. So, we compromised with purple."

Fiyero chuckled. "That makes sense."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "It still clashes terribly with the green."

"I think it looks nice," Fiyero argued immediately and she looked at him in surprise, blushing again.

She looked beautiful in the moonlight, and as she shyly lowered her head, a lock of hair fell before her eyes.

Fiyero was struck by how easy it would be to tuck the lock behind her ear, draw him to her and kiss her. He actually leaned in slightly, starting to reach out but as she abruptly moved and ran a hand through her hair, he lowered his hand and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I think I'm going to go back inside," he announced and Elphaba nodded, not noticing anything amiss.

"Ok. Goodnight, Fiyero."

"Night, Fae," he replied and headed back inside and up to the room he and Boq were sharing for the trip, kicking himself. He had been _so _close.

And inside, Boq, Galinda and Nessa turned away from the windows in disappointment.

"Ozdammit," Galinda heaved an unhappy sigh.

"He's not going to do it. He's too shy," Boq said unnecessarily.

"Who would have thought that?" Nessa said.

Galinda was bitterly disappointed. She thought that had been the perfect moment.

"It's so sad. If he doesn't do something soon, he'll miss her!"

Then her eyes lit up. "Guys, I have an idea!"

The next day over breakfast, Galinda spoke up (as pre-arranged). "So, what's the plan for today?"

Boq jumped in, ready with his line. "I noticed something yesterday… you guys have rowboats?"

"Why, yes, Boq!" Galinda answered immediately. "We use them to row over the lagoon. It's a really beautiful place with some wonderful wildlife."

That sparked Elphaba's interest, as Galinda had known it would. "What kind of wildlife?"

"Oh, different birds, fish, turtles… I don't know if there's any Animals in there, I've never seen any, but it's a lovely boat ride."

"Maybe that's something we could do," Fiyero suggested.

Then Elphaba thought of something. "Wait, how big are the boats? Because there's five of us, _and _Nessa's chair."

Nessa was quick to reply. "Oh, Fabala, I'm not really sure I'd like to do that. You know I don't really like boats. Maybe I'll stay here and write to Father, I haven't had a chance to do it yet."

Elphaba hesitated, not wanting her sister to be left out. "I'll stay with you then, and the others can go."

Nessa had known her sister would suggest that and shook her head.

"Elphaba, you don't have too. I'll be fine with Mr and Mrs Upland for a few hours. You should go, it sounds like you'd love it."

It took a bit of convincing, but finally Elphaba agreed. Galinda proposed they take a picnic lunch, and they agreed to that too. So an hour later, the four of them left Nessa writing to her father, and headed down to where the boats were.

"I think we'll have to take two," Galinda announced, when they arrived.

Elphaba agreed, the boats weren't that big. "OK. How do you want to do this? Boys in one, girls in the other?"

Galinda's eyes widened for only a moment before Boq saved them.

"Actually, I was rather hoping to share with Miss Galinda, if that's alright?"

It wasn't only just for their plan that Boq made this suggestion, if there was any chance for a private moment with Galinda, the Munchkin was going to take it.

Galinda beamed at him. "That sounds wonderful, Boq. Which leaves you with Fiyero, Elphie!"

"Fine," Elphaba agreed easily, it didn't matter to her.

Boq and Fiyero went to push the boats into the water, and Boq hissed to Fiyero, "Now's your moment."

Fiyero shot him a look. "Now's my moment? For what?"

"To do… whatever with Elphaba," Boq replied as though it were obvious. "Talk to her, kiss her… whatever your plan is."

Fiyero groaned. "I'm going to kill Galinda. And why is this my moment?"

Boq raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Floating in a blue lagoon? Pretty romantic, sounds like there's no better time. And you'd better do it soon, before Galinda does something drastic."

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop this, Glin," he murmured to the blonde quietly as Elphaba was helping Boq store the picnic basket in the boat.

"Stop what?" Galinda asked innocently.

"Stop with the pushing. I can't just go up and kiss her."

"Why not?' Galinda demanded. "You heard what Nessa said. She's not going to say anything. _You _have to make the first move. So just _kiss _her and be done with it!"

"What's going on?" Elphaba's voice asked.

Galinda sighed. "Nothing, Elphie. Fiyero's just… being stubborn and brainless."

"Something new then," she quipped and Fiyero turned to her with a grin.

"You know me, I like to try and shake things up from time to time."

Boq called across to them. "Are we going or what?"

Fiyero extended a hand to Elphaba. "Are you ready?"

Elphaba nodded and, although she didn't need it, took the hand he offered to help her into the boat.

Galinda had been right, the lagoon was beautiful. And so quiet, they could hear every ripple in the water; every brush of reeds as the wind blew past them. Mixed with the soft calls of the native birds (not Birds) and the croaking of frogs and the buzzing of insects, all came together to create a beautiful melody.

And Fiyero had to admit, the atmosphere and mood it created was breathtaking… and kind of perfect, as Boq had said.

Boq didn't row quite as fast as Fiyero did, so the two boats drifted apart somewhat. Elphaba was content just to sit there and look around in wonder, taking it all in. It was absolutely beautiful, and she was almost afraid that if she spoke, she'd break the magic that seemed to be in the silence.

And Fiyero, watching her, wondered if Galinda and Boq and Nessa were right. Maybe he should just kiss her. Maybe this was the moment, and he should lean over right now and kiss her.

'_Don't be scared,' _he told himself. _'Just do it.'_

Yet somehow, he never did.

Galinda directed them to a small island in the middle of the lagoon where they could get out and have lunch. There were trees and plants growing on it, but there was plenty of room for them to lay out the blanket and have their lunch.

"This is really beautiful, Galinda," Elphaba commented as they ate.

Galinda smiled. "Isn't it? I haven't been here in a while. I'd forgotten how peaceful it is here."

"And romantic," Boq added.

"How big is this island?" Fiyero asked.

"Not very," Galinda replied. "It only takes about ten minutes to walk around the whole way, I think."

He stood up. "I might go see what's on the other side. Anyone want to come?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed, and Galinda and Boq conveniently declined.

So, Elphaba and Fiyero set off, and began to walk around the island.

"I can't believe how quiet it is out here," Elphaba commented softly after a few minutes.

"I know," Fiyero agreed.

He slowed to a stop, and Elphaba stopped too. They stood there for a few moments, just admiring the view and basking in the silence.

"Look!" Elphaba whispered suddenly, grabbing Fiyero's arm.

Fiyero didn't see anything, he was too taken aback by the shot of electricity that shot through him when she touched him; and he had to blink a few times to really see what she was pointing at.

There were birds in a nest up on a nearby branch, a mother and two babies. As they watched, the mother bird gently coaxed the babies out of the nest and off the branch, forcing them to fly. One seemed reluctant to let go, but the other slipped off and fell a few inches towards the ground before it began flapping its wings and discovering it could fly and return to the branch.

It was clearly delighted at its new discovery and began chirping happily, hopping up and down on the branch, eager to take off again.

Elphaba laughed softly at the sight, her hand still on Fiyero's arm.

Fiyero was completely transfixed, not just by the birds but by Elphaba and the soft happiness that shone from her eyes as she watched the baby birds, happy for the small creature learning to fly.

"Fae?"

She turned to him expectantly, and Fiyero seized the moment, finally taking Galinda's advice and just kissing her.

It was only a soft kiss, but Elphaba seemed breathless when he pulled away.

"What- what was that for?" she finally managed to ask.

Fiyero gave a small smile. "Because I should have done that ages ago," he admitted.

Elphaba couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh."

Fiyero didn't exactly know what to do next, but he was still waiting for Elphaba to react. Galinda's advice had never said what to do _after _he kissed her.

"I don't understand," she blurted out finally, completely perplexed.

"Understand what?" Fiyero asked.

"Why- why would you kiss me?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Fiyero almost laughed, that seemed like a stupid question to him. "Because I wanted to."

That still didn't make sense to Elphaba. "You wanted to?"

He nodded. "Very much. For a while now."

"Um… ok. So… now what?"

Fiyero slowly cupped her face in his hands. "Now… I'd really like to kiss you again," he said softly.

Elphaba hesitated, sure this was a joke or a dream or something. "Ok," she agreed in a small voice.

She closed her eyes as Fiyero's lips met hers, hesitantly placing her hands on his shoulders. She was surprised by the warmth that flooded through her, making her tingle from head to toe.

This time, when Fiyero pulled away, he smiled.

"So… I'd really like to take you out to dinner tonight. What do you think?"

Elphaba blushed, but nodded shyly. "Ok," she said again.

Thoroughly pleased with himself, Fiyero didn't ask before kissing her again, which she returned more confidently this time.

And from around the corner, Galinda squealed quietly in happiness and hugged Boq in her excitement. Her Fiyeraba project had been a success. Now she just had to make sure they knew about her plan to give her the credit for it on their wedding day.

**The End**

**So, I may be stuck on those last 3 chapters, but I had another idea for a one-shot the other day, so that might pop up first you never know. I should warn you all though, it's going to be sad. As in mega sad. **

**For a clue as to what to sort of expect, re-read (or read, if you haven't read it already) my oneshot "The Reason." :)**

**(if that doesn't make sense, you clearly didn't read my AN at the beginning of this :P)**


End file.
